The Crow & The Butterfly
by RebbieChan
Summary: a series of strange murders. a song. a cloaked figure gives Robin a challenge: Do you know who you are and what you have done? how can she find out, when the only clue is a single crow's feather?
1. prolouge

**The Crow & The Butterfly**

**Prologue**

_Huff. Huff._ A scene of children playing in a field flickered an spun before her eyes. The heat, the burning painful heat continued to grow hotter. The scene flickered again before her eyes. So dizzy…

_Thud._ "Robin!" A stampede of feet thundered around her, sending violent vibrations throughout her body. Their voices slipped away to a jumbled murmur. The noise hurt. The noise burned. No, it should burn. The noise should be burned from existence.

But noise was noise, not an object to be burned.

A cool towel had been laid on her forehead. The heat died away. Memories pushed their way into her mind; a cool towel, a silent room, someone was there watching her, protecting her.

Now no one was there. She was alone.

The heat returned. Twisting, spinning, heat shouldn't feel like this but it did. And it hurt so bad. No one was there, someone should be there, someone should be burned.

Hallways and rooms tilted and flickered before her eyes. Soon she was out in the darkness and the darkness consumed her. _Huff. Huff. Huff._

"La la la." A sound rang through her head. A little boy crawled on the grass behind her. His blonde hair sparkled in the starlight. His blue eyes shown in the moon. "La la la."

The sound of the little boy's song made the burning grow. It grew and grew an grew until it became too painful to bear. _Huff. Huff. Huff._

"_Pretty robin birdy, sister robin, la la la."_ He sung as she feel to the ground, clutching her head._ "_The crow will hunt you here, la la la. The crow will hunt you here, la la la. Hunt for me my dear." The boy sung to a strange tune. A burning tune

And a butterfly flew by, in the wrong place at the wrong time, as flames consumed his wings.


	2. sights

**Chapter one: Sights**

_Remember: We all have sight if we choose to see._

"Red Robin, will you see?" a gentle voice crept into Robin's mind as she awoke in the night.

A little patter of feet echoed through the empty substation. The substation had been Robin and Amon's home since the factory collapsed. Robin had never felt that they had any reason to hide, but Amon insisted and so it was.

She never felt like hiding until now.

_Caw! Caw!_ Crows fluttered in and out of the area. They all seemed to stare directly at her. What was this feeling? This mixture or Shame and fear? The crows grew silent. On the tracks a crow pecked at a butterfly trapped in its claws. The other crows watched in silence, then flew away.

"La la la." A song echoed through the station as the devoured its meal. "La la la."

Robin nudged Amon. "Amon, wake up."

"Pretty crow birdy, family crow, la la la." The light patter of feet grew louder. "The crow will hunt you here, la la la. The crow will hunt you here, la la la. Hunt for me my dear."

"Amon!" Robin cried, franticly shaking him to wake him up.

"Black crow, will you see?" The sound of feet off the walls of the subway tunnel. _Flap! Flap!_ A new sound echoed, the flapping of wings became so intense; Robin had to cover her ears.

Thousands of crows rocketed out of the tunnel. The stream of crows swooped over Robin, up the stairwell and out.

"What's the matter?" Amon sat up. A single black feather drifted down and landed in Robin's lap, the only clue as to what had happened.

"Didn't you hear that?" Robin asked.

"Hear what?" Robin stared at him, how could he have not heard, it was so loud. She examined the black feather.

"The birds…" Her eyes drifted to the stairwell, the tunnel, then back to the feather.

Amon noticed the worry and confusion in Robin's motions. "It was just a dream." He said. But she knew it couldn't have been a dream, she held the black feather in her hand. As to not worry Amon, she lay back down and pretended to sleep. Not long after, Amon laid down also.

-------------

There was another man that lived at the substation. He had long brown hair to his shoulders and wore a long dark red cloak. He was a nice man who had once worked in theater until the acting house he had worked in closed down. He and his girlfriend worked together there for three years and after it closed he tried to get a job to support her and her two kids. He never got a job and the woman moved in with the children's father. "Once I make enough money for a house, they'll move back in with me." he'd always say. Robin didn't think he believed those words.

"Mr. Aka, did you hear the birds last night?" Robin asked the man.

"The attack of the crows is what I call it." Mr. Aka replied. Behind them Amon was checking the newspaper.

"And the singing?"

"I heard no song." Mr. Aka replied. "But I may have been sleeping." He added seeing Robin's crestfallen expression. He looked over at Amon. "What's the plan for today?"

Everyday the three of them would leave the station before anyone arrived and either did a job or simply scrounged for food. "Listen to this," Amon said, reading from the newspaper. "Young boy goes missing while vacationing in Kyoto. The only thing left in the boy's room yesterday morning was a black feather."

"Kyoto's not far from here." Mr. Aka said. "Sounds good, Robin?" She didn't hear him. A black feather? She still held the feather from last night, it gave her chills. "Robin?" Mr. Aka repeated. "What do you think?"

"Sounds like a good job." Robin replied.

Amon knew something was bothering her but didn't push it. "The boy's name is Jay Colors, a foreigner." Robin lost the rest of the conversation. A crow's feather…death's wing. Jay Colors was dead, no doubt. What she didn't think of was the significance of the boy's name, a bird's name.

---------------

Kyoto was a pretty city, Robin thought, too bad there was a murder.

"Remember the goal is to return the boy to his parents at the American embassy." Amon said reviewing the situation. "If he's dead, that's your job, Aka."

The three made their way through a crowd to the hotel in which Jay had gone missing. "I'm sorry, we can't let you in." The CSI's said.

Robin stared past them and into the empty room. It was true; the only thing left in the room was a single crow's feather. There wasn't even a sign of struggle. Taking out her glasses to examine the room better, Robin looked out the window.

The sun moved out from behind a cloud. Something moved in the shifting light. Amber eyes stared back at Robin. A boy stood in the room, the black feather at his feet. He started to speak but no noise came out. He mouthed "The crow and the butterfly." raising his arm and extending his finger toward Robin.

Robin quickly turned around. A small figure in a black cloak turned and ran at the sight of her, sending a shower of black feathers in the place where he had stood. Robin turned back to the boy in the room, but he was gone, the sun returned to its place behind a cloud.

"Alright, c'mon we can't get a look at the room." Amon said, ushering his two companions away. As they turned to leave, Robin noticed that the feathers had disappeared.

"The crow and the butterfly…" She whispered, trying to understand the phrase.

Mr. Aka sighed. "How're we supposed to do a case without a look at the crime scene!"

Then it hit her. "Where is the largest population of crows in Kyoto?" She asked.

Amon turned to her. "Do you have an idea?"

---------------

"The largest population of crows should be here in this park!" An overjoyed tour guide said proudly.

Amon surveyed the park, not a crow in sight. "Then where are they?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, "The guide said. "Usually you can't see the ground." Mr. Aka thanked the guide and sent him away as Robin and Amon scanned the area.

A butterfly drifted past Amon and landed on a nearby bench, then fluttered behind a tree and out of sight. Robin followed the trail of the butterfly into the bushes. It flew up, down, all around; it's yellow and black wings flapping furiously. She looked back and saw that she could no longer see the others through the trees. Turning forwards again, the butterfly was gone. This seemed to be happening a lot today.

All was silent. There wasn't even the chirping of birds. Robin cautiously walked forward, looking for ant sign of danger.

A small movement on the ground caught her eye. It was the butterfly. Its wings were torn off and it twitched in the grass. Robin knelt down to get a better look when she noticed a black feather sticking out of a bush in front of her. Creeping forward through a thick section of undergrowth, she saw it.

A body lay in the grass, black feathers scattered about. The boy was the same as the one she saw in the glimmer of sunlight earlier that morning. His amber eyes were wide open, his death must have came as a shock.

What struck Robin was the fact that there was no blood, only feathers. She called for the others and they came rushing.

As always in these situations, Mr. Aka would inform the police and tell them that if his team found any clues, he would relay the info to them. Mr. Aka did this because Amon strictly forbade interaction with police, just in case.

Just in case of what, Robin didn't know. The members of the STN-J didn't have any reason against them, nor the police. It didn't truly matter, but every time they did this the though returned to her mind.

"Too bad," The officer was saying. "He's a foreigner who turns up dead; we'll have an international crisis until we find the culprit."

"Yeah, well, you know I'll be here trying to help." Mr. Aka said in his friendly way.

"Thanks Raven." The officer smiled oddly. The relationship between Mr. Aka and the police was strained; Mr. Aka was always a prime suspect until the culprit was caught as well as their greatest asset.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary for the three. Shadowed in an overhanging tree, a small cloaked figure watched them.

"You have yet to see." it said in a gentle voice.

A single black feather drifted from the cloaked figure and landed on Robin's shoulder. The figure watched as she looked to her shoulder, grabbed the feather and stared up into its shinning orange eyes.


	3. sound of the past

**If anybody noticed, I got the name from the song The Crow & The Butterfly by Shinedown. This story is based off of that song, Sin With A Grin and What A Shame also by Shinedown.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Sound of the past**

"La la la. La la la." The song again echoed in the night. "Pretty Jay birdy, brother Jay. La la la, the Crow has hunt you here." Robin noticed the change in the words. Night had overcame the station after they had finished dealing with the police. She couldn't sleep, every time she closed her eyes she saw the bright orange pair that had stalked her during the day.

The sound of the pattering of feet and song played through the tunnel once more. "…crow has hunt you here. Hunt for me my dear."

A late traveling train shot past, sending a brief light into the station, and the footsteps and song died away.

"Footstep and song…" Robin then remembered something of her childhood; it was a game among the young girls. The game was similar to 'follow the leader' except they'd follow the leader in dance and song. Every song had to be original and never a repeat. If the leader fell, they lost and the girl next in line would takeover as new leader. The girls had called the game 'footstep and song'.

One little boy played the game with them, although he was younger and could barely walk, the boy would crawl after them and sing. Robin couldn't remember anything about him except that he had big blue eyes and blonde hair. Even though, she had many memories of him.

A lone memory stuck out and caused her to laugh. The girls had let the boy be leader, actually, he had sung a very pretty song…Robin froze.

"_All the pretty birdies will come and play."_

And he'd point at a pigeon.

"_Pretty Pigeon birdy, cousin pigeon. Will you come and play? Play with me, piggey?"_

And he'd point at another bird and change the words slightly. By the time he pointed at a crow it had changed greatly.

"_Pretty crow birdy, family crow. Today is your day to grow. Grow in the night, don't come for me. Don't let death's wings control me."_

Then that crow he pointed at began to chase after a butterfly. He pointed at the insect and continued the song.

"_Pretty butterfly, baby butterfly. The crow will hunt you here. The crow will hunt you here, hunt for me my dear."_

Robin shivered at the memory. It was the same song, the same tune from her childhood. Someone knew her and wanted her to know that. Who was it? Why? And how was it connected to the case? Robin asked herself all these questions, but, unbeknownst to her; she would know the answers if only she could remember why that particular game of footstep and song had stopped.

_--------------------_

Morning had come and the three went off once again. "I'm going to the library to look up any info that would be helpful to the murder." Mr. Aka said as they departed from the station. Amon nodded his salutations. Robin stayed quiet, disturbed about the song.

Today she and Amon were to walk around Kyoto and search for any signs of the cloaked orange eyed person. Robin had told the two men about how she saw him or her and the feather that fell from the person. She was curious at who this person was and if it was the same one she heard at night, she mused over these thoughts throughout the day that seemed like a blur. Eventually basic human needs snapped her out of her daze.

As Robin left the bathroom, she heard a strange sound. The clink of metal. It sounded like chains clinking together. But, there were no chains around. Then again there was the pitter patter sound of bare feet on concrete.

Robin hurried towards Amon. The sounds followed. "Amon, I think the person is here." She said urgently.

"Why?" Amon asked. The truth was, Robin didn't have an answer, Amon never seemed to hear the songs or the feet, so she had no legit evidence to why she thought what she did.

"Just a feeling." She replied.

They continued on and came to the park where they had found Jay's body. "This is Nicole Patterson Finch from channel nine news." An American reporter was reporting the murder to her viewers back home. She seemed very sure of herself, like what she was saying was the most important thing in the world, very American. "Here is local police officer Hiro Kawasaki, what are your thoughts on the case?"

The officer looked very awkward in front of the camera. He spoke poorly in English. "Well, Miss Feench, it is most strange case I ever see…"

The two walked out of hearing distance. Still the sound of chains and feet followed Robin and continued to follow her all day. She would turn back and never saw anyone, but she swore she could hear the swish of a cloak every time she did so.

Slowly the sun began to set and they headed back to the station. Mr. Aka greeted them and briefed them with what he had found, which was nothing.

-----------------------

Again, as Robin tried to sleep, a song was sung, footsteps were heard, the swish of a cloak, and chains. "-Finch birdy, sister Finch-"_ Swish, pat pat, ching, pat._ "-The crow will hunt you here…" when Robin finally was able to get to sleep she had nightmares of the reporter with the name of Finch being murdered by the orange eyed cloaked mystery person.

_------------------------_

Robin blinked in the sunlight, even though she had gotten some sleep that night, she still felt exhausted.

"Robin, do you remember that reporter from yesterday?" Amon asked, looking up from the newspaper. Robin nodded, how could she forget? "She turned up dead last night." Not much of a surprise.

"You guys check that out today, I'll go speak with the police." Mr. Aka said.

As the three left the station, a soft sound followed._ Swish, pat pat, ching, pat._


	4. Familiar feeling and scent

**Chapter 3:**

**Familiar Feeling and Sent**

Once again, Robin and Amon found themselves in Kyoto. They waited outside of the city's police station until they spotted the late reporter's cameraman leaving the building.

"Excuse me, sir." Amon grabbed the man's shoulder.

The poor man turned to face him, he was so scared. He shook and was near tears. "W-what do you want from me?" He asked.

Trying to calm the man down, Robin spoke calmly. "We just want to hear what you have to say about what happened last night."

"I already told the cops everything I know, who are _you_ people?"

"We are independent detectives who would like to hear your story." Amon lifted his hand from the man's shoulder. "We'll treat you to a meal." The man looked from Amon to Robin and nodded.

They led the man (whose name turned out to be Mr. Green) to a small café and he began his story.

_--------------------_

"It was around nine last night. Ms. Finch and I were talking in the park outside of our hotel about the food that was served at this restaurant we went to for supper. No one else was around. Then, someone cloaked in black appeared out of the trees. About your height, miss." Mr. Green pointed to Robin and continued.

"This person just stood there and I said to Ms. Finch that it was creeping me out. But when I turned to look at her I saw that she was in pain. I asked what was wrong and she clutched her chest and gasped for air. She fell to the ground and started screaming.

"I called out to the person in the cloak and he came over."

"So it was a man?" Amon asked.

"I don't know." Mr. Green admitted. "I didn't get a good look at him." He continued. "He came over though and I told him to call an ambulance. He didn't move, just stood there staring at Ms. Finch and she started screaming again. She kept saying 'stop it' even though no one was doing anything to her."

"I called for an ambulance since the person wasn't doing anything. I asked the guy to help me lift her onto a bench and then the weirdest thing happened. All of a sudden there was a pain in my chest, I can't describe it except that it hurt. Now don't call me crazy, but somehow I knew that the cloaked person was doing it, I swear. I also fell over onto the ground. I looked up at the person and he smiled."

Robin stood up from her chair. "Excuse me." She said and headed in the direction of the bathroom, clutching her head with one hand. Amon nodded for Mr. Green to continue his story.

"So he smiled at me, but not a normal smile. It was a crazy smile and when he did, the pain got worse." He shuddered. "The ambulance came then and the person ran off."

"That's strange." Amon muttered. "And you said that you can describe the pain."

"I've never felt anything like it." Mr. Green replied. "Maybe almost a burning sensation…"

"It was so painful, it burned?" Amon thought aloud.

"They're examining the body this afternoon, would that help?" Mr. Green offered. "I could get you in to see."

"That would be very helpful." Amon said. "Thank You." Robin returned to the table with a confused look on her face. "We'll be going to check out the body." He explained but it didn't seem to ease Robin in whatever it was that troubled her.

-----------------------

"Now don't touch anything." Amon warned Robin when the entered the room that held Ms. Finch's body.

"I won't." She promised.

"Now what did you find?" Mr. Green asked the forensics official.

Robin only half paid attention to what was being said. She smelt something strange. It was a familiar scent but she wondered why it was here. It was the sent of burnt flesh. "-Appears like she's been burned from the inside out." She heard the official say.


	5. Dream of the memory of death

**Chapter four:**

**Dream of the memory of death**

How could that be? People don't just burn from the inside. It had to have been a witch. No doubt that cloaked person with the orange eyes was the culprit. Robin thought over the new findings that night. That witch was the same as her, and now she wanted to know more.

"I need to find more about that witch…" She whispered to herself.

"So, I'm a witch now?" A voice broke out in the darkness. "What if I was a craft-user instead? Or would it make a difference?"

"Who are you?" Robin asked, searching for the body of the person who spoke.

"I am Crow. I bring death to those who do not see." Robin could now tell that the voice came from inside the tunnel. "You should admit yourself to our fate."

"What does that mean?" She stood. "Show yourself!"

Crow laughed and stepped out of the dark tunnel and Robin gasped. He was a boy. He had shinny black hair that framed his face. His orange eyes looked as if they glowed. He still wore a long black cloak. But what shocked Robin were his wings. The boy had large black wings protruding from his back. The wings were wrapped up by a sliver chain that cut into him and left his feathers bloody. He sneered. "Does this make you happy?" The sneer turned to a growling frown. "Does it make you remember what you have done?"

"What did I do to you, I've never seen you before in my life!" She shouted at the boy.

He walked towards her until he could reach out and touch her. "Let's watch together what you have done." Crow smacked his hand into Robin's fore head. The room spiraled in front of her eyes and disappeared as she fell backwards.

----------------

_A church stood out against the sun. on it's ground a group of girls played a game that they called 'footstep and song'. Today's game was a special one, the let a little boy lead their game. But as they sung a red headed girl in the back stopped. All of a sudden she collapsed onto the ground._

"Do you remember this, Robin?" Crow's voice called.

_Now the girl lay in her bed all alone as the nuns and some men discussed her fate outside her door._

"_It seems she is awakening." _

"_What should we do? She has the potential to cause so much destruction."_

"_Give the girl to us, if something ever happens we will be able to hunt her with ease."_

"_We will send her to you tomorrow morning."_

_The young girl waited for the group to depart. She was frightened. The girl ran outside in fear of being sent away. She froze as she felt something strange inside her, something that wasn't there before, something she couldn't control._

"Or should I call you crow."

_A little boy approached her from behind, singing and smiling at his friend. The girl clutched her head and the boy was encased in flames._

_Now the men and the nuns spoke of what to do._

"_Just continue with our original plan, that boy was a witch too. It doesn't change things." _

_The little boy's charred body was dragged out back and buried away from the other graves. There was no marker placed to say that a grave was there._

"Do you get it now?" Robin's head spun and she saw that she was back in the station. Crow stood over her. "Do you understand that you took away my life? That I am stuck here on this earth because I died a witch?" Robin looked up into the boy's eyes and saw that child's blue eyes looking back through his Orange.

"Why do you look so different?" Her voice shook, her whole body shook as a side affect of the vision.

"I am a witch, I died a witch." Crow explained. "We are not allowed to go where the others go, and for that I was brought into the darkness and grew there."

"So do you want revenge?" Robin asked. "If so, why are you killing those innocent people?"

"I'm waiting for you to see. You will not stay the butterfly for long." He vanished but his voice continued to ring through her mind. "If you want to know the truth, come alone to the city's church tomorrow night."


	6. THe Taste of blood

**Chapter five:**

**The Taste of Blood**

Robin found her chance to slip away the next day. Mr. Aka spoke urgently to Amon that afternoon that he needed to show him something. He said that only Amon could come to see. Robin told them that she was fine with it and that she would go 'home' on her own.

The church was small, one room. Robin wondered what she would find here and what anything Crow said meant. She scanned the room as she headed down the aisle towards the altar. Two orange orbs appeared in the corner.

"So you came." Crow sounded surprised.

"I just want to know what you want from me." Robin firmly stated.

"I want to be freed from these chains you have placed on me." Crow leapt down and landed on the alter. "I got these in my death, as you will too when you die."

"So you are trying to cheat death?"

Crow became outraged. "I AM DEATH!" He shouted. "You destroyed any possibility of getting out of this fate that I now hold! It is my power, you could say, that I bring death to those like you who can't see!" He waved his arms around violently but never once touched her.

"But what does that mean? What am I not seeing?" Robin expected Crow to grow angrier at this comment but instead his face became soft.

"All witches are born to die and suffer living in this limbo forever." He was near a whisper. "Yes, I wish that I could have cheated death. But now I see you again and I know that now I have my chance" He became more excited as he went on. "With you I can finally go where the others go. I can finally be free."

"But what does that have to do with not seeing? I don't understand."

"Many witches do not see that they are dangerous. They know that they are, but they hide it from themselves. Like you, they choose not to see." He slid down until he was sitting on the alter.

"So your craft is that you can harm people, even in death?" Robin asked.

Crow shook his head and muttered to himself. Robin completely disregarded his last answer as if she never heard it, she did exactly as he told her she did. "You still do not see." He looked back to Robin. "Sort of like that, my power is that I can drive my victims to their own destruction."

"How can I free you?" Robin finally came to that. It was what Crow was waiting for.

------------

"Amon, I'm sorry that I didn't bring this up earlier." Mr. Aka seemed near tears as he spoke.

"What? What is it?" Amon asked the shaken man. They stood outside of the library that Mr. Aka so loved.

"I'm feel horrible about even thinking this, but…"

"Get on with it!" Amon shouted. If this was so important, why did he keep stalling.

"Every night that one of those murders happened…Robin went missing!" Aka choked out. "The bodies were burned from the inside, Amon, I think it's her!"

Amon stared at the man in shock. What he said made sense. "We have to find her. We need to make sure." He turned and ran towards the church.

"What makes you think she's at a church?" Aka asked.

"Just a hunch."

------------

"So the blind crow finally comes to ask." Crow now paced back and forth in the space between Robin and the alter. All of a sudden Crow straightened and glared at the doors behind Robin. "I thought I told you to come alone!" He shouted.

Amon and Mr. Aka burst in the churches doors. "Robin!" they called in unison. Crow glared at them.

Mr. Aka collapsed to the ground and began coughing up blood. "Serves you right, you intruding beast." Crow seethed, ending his pacing at Robin's side.

"What are you doing?" Robin shouted at Crow, though she couldn't take her eyes off of Aka.

"Robin stop it, we're only here to help!" Amon knelt at Aka's side. "It's just as that man described." He whispered under his breath. Aka was burning from the inside, Amon could smell it.

"I'm not doing that!" Robin tried to explain. "It's him!" She pointed to Crow.

"What are you talking about? No one else is here!"

Robin froze. She turned to Crow, he stood next to her and smiled. "I told you, already that you chose not to see." he said. She turned back to Mr. Aka dying in Amon's arms. Mr. Aka's eyes were pleading, Amon's eyes were cold.

"Why can't he see you?" Robin demanded.

Crow sighed. "I said it already. Maybe I should tell you in words that you will see, I only show myself to my victims."

"You see him then, right?" Robin moved closer to Mr. Aka. "You see Crow?" She pointed at the apparition. Aka gasped and scraped at the ground with his hands. His eyes continued to plead to her. His body jerked and burst into flames. "Robin closed her eyes to shut out the sight. "Tell me you see Crow!" She cried.

Aka's body disappeared in the flames and the next second all that was left was ashes. Amon stumbled back from the sight, wide-eyed. Robin was in tears. Crow continued smiling. "You wanted to know how you could free me." He tuned to face her. "Then kill me a second time."

Robin backed away. "No." She whispered, shaking her head.

"But you just saw me kill your friend, don't you want to kill me?"

"I won't kill you, I can't…" Robin clutched her head and flames wrapped themselves around her and Crow.

"Robin, don't!" Amon shouted. It was too late. The flames ripped at her and consumed her.

Crow laughed as They both feel to their knees, both clutching their heads, both dying. "You fool, you fool! I told you before again and again, that you chose not to see! You chose not to see the danger you were. Not to see that you are Crow!" He cackled away as his body began to disappear.

"I don't understand…" Robin cried. Soon, in her eyes, she saw Crow and the flames vanish before her. They were never there. And she was dying. She was dying because she chose not to see.

Soon there was nothing. The flames stopped. Robin's charred body feel to the ground. Amon was left alone in an empty church.


	7. the crow and the butterfly

**Epilogue:**

**The Crow and the Butterfly**

Amon looked down at a small tombstone. It wasn't very special. Simple and plain. A rectangle that was rounded at the top, a name, and a short caption, that was it.

He thought back to the events that had happened a few days before. He remembered that Robin had said something about not seeing. Amon didn't know everything that had happened but he felt that he could make this one statement: Robin did see.

She saw something that no one else did, she saw herself in a different form, she saw herself as who she was and what she was when no one else would accept it. She was completely innocent and truly guilty at the same time. Robin had no clue that what she saw was herself, and that made her innocent. But that other self was doing horrible crimes, and that made her guilty.

The tombstone read: _Robin Sena_;_ 1993-2009_; _'The Crow and the Butterfly'_


End file.
